


Time's Up

by autumnwritesoccasionally



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fast and Furious, Fluff, Protective Jax Teller, Sexual Harassment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwritesoccasionally/pseuds/autumnwritesoccasionally
Summary: Okay, so your boss is a perv and work is stressful. Luckily your boyfriend Jax knows how to make you feel better. But is it ever just that simple?
Relationships: Jax Teller/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

You keep your head down as you walk back to your desk. You want to avoid the looks on your coworkers faces you _know_ they’re giving you. Looks of question, intrigue, maybe sympathy or judgement. You quickly sit in your squeaky chair and try to find something on your computer to busy yourself with, anything to keep back the tears that were threatening to fall. 

_It wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been_ , you tell yourself. You just hoped it would be worth it. You’ve been having a hard time proving yourself at work. You’re young. You’re a woman. Male coworkers that worked half as hard and had less experience still got put on bigger and more important accounts than you. You promised yourself you would do whatever you had to do to climb the ladder here. 

It was just a couple of buttons. That’s it. Your boss was slimy, yes. An asshole, for sure. But he didn’t force you to do anything. He never touched you. He gave you an opportunity and you _decided_ to take it.

_“So you want on the Madison account.”_

_You sat up straight in the chair across your boss’ desk. “Yes, sir. I really think I would be an asset to the team. I think my track record proves that I can handle the work.”_

_He looked at you, or rather through you, his face expressionless. “I’m not sure you are willing to make the sacrifices necessary for such a crucial account, Miss Y/L/N.”_

_“I can assure you that I will do whatever is required to get the job done. I really want this. I’m ready, let me prove it to you.” You try to keep your voice confident despite your discomfort. You hold your hands together in front of you to keep them from shaking._

_He thinks for a moment before replying bluntly, “Drop a couple buttons and you got it.”_

_You hesitate, not sure if you heard him correctly. “I’m sorry, what?” Surely he didn’t just say…_

_“Look, Y/N, you gotta loosen up if you want to work on this account. They’re the clients that want to have their business meetings at the bar with a round of shots, not a conference room with cups of tea. You get what I’m saying?”_

_“Uh, I suppose so.” You pause while your brain tries to catch up with this conversation. “I don’t really see why that translates into my shirt being buttoned…?” Hoping he’ll drop it._

_“Show me that you can loosen up. Come on, Y/N, you’ve got a great body, why not show it off? It’s a compliment.” He gets up from his chair and walks around his desk, leaning on it while hovering over you. Crossing his arms, he keeps going “If you aren’t prepared to do what it takes for such an important client, I’m sure I can find someone who will. Maybe Kaitlyn…”_

_You had to make a choice. While this was not exactly how you wanted to rise up here, you didn’t know when another opportunity would come up again. “No! I am!” You quickly blurt out. Fucking kiss-ass-Kaitlyn would get this account over your dead body._

_You move your hands up to the top button on your white button up. “I-I can see what you mean. I need to be a little more casual. I can do that.” You force your voice to remain steady and even. You try to ignore the look of satisfaction in his eyes when you’ve undone the second button You will him to confirm your place on the team so you can get the hell out of there._

Well you got the account, now you have to kick ass and prove that you have what it takes. If you can do that, then it’ll have been worth it. You hope. You wanted to call Jax. Not necessarily to tell him-you knew how he would react-but just to hear his voice. He’s so busy though, you didn’t want to bug him or cause him to worry about you. Deciding against it, you sag your shoulders and let out a sigh. Looking at the clock, you count down the minutes till you can go home. You’re just ready for this day to be over.

——————–

You unlock the door to your apartment, immediately kicking your uncomfortable shoes off and throwing your bag down on the floor. You grab your phone and a bottle of wine and head straight to your bathroom. 

You’re already on your second glass when the tub is halfway full, your bubble bath filling the room in a warm relaxing scent. You take a deep breath and start to undress, wanting to soak until you no longer felt the stress of this clusterfuck of a day. Your phone buzzed then, the screen displaying Jax’s name. You smile and slide your thumb across the screen to answer.

“Hello?” You say casually. Your relationship–you guess it’s a relationship?–with Jax was new. You didn’t want to sound too eager.

“Hey darlin’.” You could practically see his smirk through the phone. You smile bigger, his voice already making you feel better. “What are you doing right now?”

“Well I had a pretty shitty day at work, so I am currently drinking my favorite wine and then I’m going to soaking in a bubble bath for the foreseeable future. I might die of old age in this bathtub.” You sighed and placed the phone on the counter, putting it on speakerphone so you could finish taking your clothes off. The sooner you got in the scalding hot water, the better.

“I’m sorry babe, do you wanna talk about it?” He sounded so sweet and sincere. It wasn’t a side of Jax Teller that you’d gotten to see very much. Your heart melted a little and you felt heat start to pool in your core. You answered him, your lady parts taking over your brain momentarily, “You can come over if you want and make me feel better.” You were grateful this interaction wasn’t in person so he couldn’t see how red your face was. You cannot believe you just said that. _Who the hell are you??_

The tone of his voice changed instantly as he chuckled lightly, “You got it babe, I’ll be right over.”

——————–

What were you thinking? You needed less stress tonight, not more. You stay still, not wanting to disrupt your strategically placed bubbles that were covering you up. Jax was on his way over and you are just lounging in your bathtub. YOUR BATHTUB. Naked. So very naked. You and Jax had fooled around some, sure, but you hadn’t completely seen each other sans clothing yet. Would this be the night you two actually had sex? He’s been so sweet, letting you set the pace. He knew you didn’t want a casual hookup. 

But you did want him. _Holy mother_ did you want him. And now you have basically offered yourself to him on a bubble covered silver platter. You weren’t completely sure you were ready for that step with him, all you knew was that you needed a release, and you always felt good when you were with Jax. 

You heard your front door open, Jax walking in, then closing and locking the door behind him. He took his kutte off and folded in on a chair. You heard his footsteps get closer until he pushed open the bathroom door just enough to peek his head in. The look on his face could almost be classified as nervous. You don’t know what _he_ has to be nervous about, he still has all of his clothes on. “Hey, babe.” He says almost sheepishly. Your face warms at the sight of him and you tilt your head, signaling for him to come in. 

Seeming to have gotten his confidence back, he steps in the bathroom and walks over the tub. He gets on his knees next to you so you’re at eye level. His lips curve up in a small smile as he reaches up and pushes some hair behind your ear.

That heat that was pooling earlier had now kicked up a few notches. You are somehow even _more_ aware of how naked you are. Suddenly you don’t want to waste any more time thinking about your shitty day or your shitty boss. 

Jax smiled at you sweetly, “You okay babe? Tell me what happened.” Instead of answering him you reached around him, putting your hand on the back of his neck and pulling his lips to yours. He didn’t hesitate, his tongue slipping into your mouth to deepen in the kiss. 

He brought his hand up to cup your cheek and kissed you a while longer. After a few minutes, he broke his lips from yours and pulled back slightly to look at you, a sheen of sweat already on your skin from the hot water. He couldn’t help but think how goddamn beautiful you are.

You spoke up again, wanting to get this new plan back on track. “I really don’t want to talk about it.” He gave you a questioning look. You paused, trying to figure out how to word what you did want. “I just knew I wanted to see you, that being with you would make me feel better.” 

You look at him, trying to gauge his reaction. His face lights up with that wolfish grin of his as he realizes what you want. That look should be illegal. You feel the blood rush to your face. Your thighs press together automatically, your body remembering the pleasure Jax is capable of giving you. 

“Well darlin’,” he starts, his grin getting bigger, “I think I can help you with that.” His hand dips down to the surface of the water and swirls his fingers around, moving some bubbles in the process. 

He leans in and captures your lips with his. You moan into the kiss and reach up to grab onto his hair. That spurs him on to dip his hand further into the water, finding your thigh. You gasp slightly at the contact, your need for him growing. He caresses your thigh up to your knee and brings it down again. He gently pushes one of your legs to the side, opening yourself for him. 

Jax leans back, a question in his eyes. He wants to make sure this is what you want. You’ve been a little more conservative than other girls he’s been with and he wants to respect that. You nod your head and bite your bottom lip in anticipation. He leans forward and takes your lip in with his teeth, biting gently. His mouth moves along your jaw and down your neck, placing wet kisses wherever he can reach. His hand continues its journey in between your legs, until he finally reaches the apex of your thighs. Your breathing getting more labored, you bite your lip again.

“You look so good laid out for me like this, Y/N” his voice low and husky, “I’m gonna make you feel good, okay babe?” Jax swipes a finger up your slit and a low growl comes out of his mouth when he feels how wet you are even under water. 

A sound comes out of your mouth that’s a mix between a hum and a whine. Your brain can’t form a coherent thought in this moment. You lay your head back and open your legs all the way for him. He releases a low chuckle. 

His fingers trace up and down your folds, teasing you. You close your eyes and push yourself towards his hand, wanting more. Jax ghosts his thumb over your clit and you jolt a little. He moves it back with more pressure, going in slow circles. You can’t help the small moan that escapes from your throat. You can’t remember the last time you’ve been this turned on. 

“You like that?” 

You hum in response.

He smirks. “I need words, Y/N.”

You force the words out, “ _Yes._ Yes, Jax…please don’t stop.”

Satisfied with your answer, Jax leans in close to your ear and replies in a low growl, “I’m not stopping babe, not until I feel you cumming around my fingers.” He then pushes one finger inside of you, forcing a gasp from you. Feeling you clench around him instantly, he pulls out slowly and adds a second finger, slowly pushing into you again. 

“ _Jax_ ” you moan, breathless.

He pumps into you, his thumb finding your clit again. “Jesus Christ your tight, babe.” His voice is quiet and strained. He reaches down with his other hand to adjust his erection in his jeans. He wants nothing more than to scoop you out of the tub, lay you out on the bathroom floor and sink his cock into you. He wants to take you, to make you scream. 

But as tempting as that thought is, this isn’t about him. He wants this to be for you, and only you tonight. Jax knows you wouldn’t say something about your job unless it really bothered you. He’s going to get you to talk about it, but that can wait. Right now he’s focused on you, specifically your pussy that has a vice grip around his fingers. 

He curls his fingers up inside of you, hitting a spot that instantly has you moaning, louder now, as he pumps into you faster. His thumb is rubbing fast circles on your clit and your not sure if you can handle the pleasure he’s giving you. 

Feeling you twist away slightly, Jax uses his leverage to pin you down.

“That’s it babe. Cum for me,” he says, his voice low and demanding. You feel his intense gaze on you. Your chest is heaving, exposing your breasts from the water’s surface. Jax wastes no time and leans over you to take one of your nipples into his mouth, sucking hard. 

“ _J-Jax…I’m so cose…_ ”

“Let go babe. Cum. Now.” He orders you as he bends down to take your other nipple in his mouth, biting this time.

You arch your back as you reach your climax, gripping the edge of the tub as you clench around his fingers. He continues to move in and out of you through your orgasm, trailing kisses up your collar bone to your neck and up your jaw. 

You try to catch your breath as you come down from your high, sinking into the water more and releasing a satisfied sigh. You look up at Jax, feeling a little exposed. But, that feeling disappears when you see the lust in his eyes.

He leans in for a quick yet deep kiss. “You look so fucking sexy when you cum, babe. Feel better?” 

You smile at him, reaching up to cup one of his cheeks. “I like you.” Your voice dopey and dazed from your orgasm.

Not expecting that response, Jax laughs out loud, a genuine smile taking over his face. “I like you too, baby.” He presses a kiss to your forehead. Standing up, he grabs a towel to dry his arm off before holding it open for you. 

“How ‘bout we go settle on the couch and find a movie to watch.”

You grin widely and start to stand up. You legs are wobbly and he reaches out to steady you, wrapping the large towel around your wet body. You stand there for a moment, reveling in the feeling of him holding you as you look up at him. 

“Sounds perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

You know Jax is putting in extra effort to make you feel better when he lets you pick the movie. It’s a risky move on his part. You almost pull out _La La Land_ just to enjoy his reaction, but you decide to play nice, especially after how _nicely_ he just played with you. 

Instead you go with a classic: _The Fast and The Furious_. Hot guys, hot girls, fast cars, what more could you want? He quirks and eyebrow up at you in surprise, but doesn’t say anything. You lean into him and pull your legs up underneath you. He reaches around you and pulls you closer to him and rests his head on top of yours.

You sigh in contentment. You could stay like this forever. This was _exactly_ what you needed. 

The end credits start rolling and you turn your body so your head is in Jax’s lap facing the ceiling. You stretch your arms and legs out and let out a sort of squeaking noise at how good it feels. Jax looks down at you, smirking in amusement. “You comfy down there?” You lightly smack the back of your hand against his stomach and he hunches over in pretend pain.

“We have to watch the rest of the movies now! Which one is your favorite?” Your personal order is 1, 6, 7, 5, 8, 4, 2, 3. If he says _Tokyo Drift_ you’re not sure if you can make this relationship work.

Jax furrows his brow. “There are more movies? I’ve only ever seen this one.” 

You just stare at him. “Um. Yes. A lot more.” You say while trying to keep the judgment out of your voice. “Jackson Teller, what kind of rock have you been living under?”

Feeling like he needs to defend himself now, “Hey, I’ve been a little busy. Not a whole lot of time to get to the movies, darlin’.”

“Well, let me assist you with this gaping hole in your cultural education.” You say as you start to get up to put the next dvd in. Jax tries to keep the grin off his face. And fails. “Not the kind of _gaping hole_ I want your help with, babe.” 

Your face scrunches up in disgust. “Oh, gross.” You grab the throw pillow nearest you and chuck it at him. He laughs and grabs you by your hips to pull you down on his lap. He kisses you softly, snaking his hands around your waist and pulling you closer so you’re straddling him. 

You get lost in the kiss, his scruff scratching your skin in the most intoxicating way. He pulls away as you start to deepen it. You look at him, curious at the interruption. He puts his forehead against yours. “Before we start another movie, will you tell me why you were so upset earlier?” You instantly tense up a little and Jax takes notice. “What happened at work today, babe?” His voice is soft, as if trying to convey that you’re safe with him, that you can confide in him. 

But you’re not sure that’s the best idea. You haven’t seen too much of the club’s business, but you’ve seen enough to know that Jax’s reaction will probably end up with his fist in your boss’ face. _At least_. 

You let out a long sigh and close your eyes while weighing your options. You want to tell him, you really do. You don’t want a relationship where you keep secrets. If the situation was reversed, _you_ would want to know.

On the other hand, what if Jax tracks your boss down? What would he do then? You didn’t want to think too hard about it, but it would most likely result in you losing your job. 

_And where would that leave you? There are only so many firms around here. You would have to either move and probably lose Jax anyway or find other work here, like waitressing or retail, which would probably make you go crazy and resent Jax for a situation that really isn’t his fault, and_ – You shake your head a little to stop the crazy rambling in your head. 

Jax continues to look at you, waiting patiently for you to answer him. He brings one hand up your cheek when he sees the look of distress on your face. “Y/N, what happened?” His face showing worry now. You decide to go with your gut. In reality you know you can’t keep this from him. 

“You know how frustrated I’ve been that I haven’t gotten on any big accounts yet.” He nods. “Well I went to my boss today and made my case to be put on our newest team, figuring if he saw my passion and motivation that he might give me a shot.” I clear my throat a bit, not sure how to go about the next part. You decided a vague approach was safer. “He just made it clear that I needed to loosen up a little. That these clients are more casual and I needed to be willing to, you know, like… _let my hair down a little_ , so to speak.”

You know as soon as you say it. That answer will not be good enough for Jax. The look of worry on his face is now shared with a knowing darkness. “What did he say _specifically_?” His voice is authoritative, leaving no room for negotiation. Your heart beat starts to quicken. There’s no going back now, you just had to follow your _stupid gut_.

You look down and your hands start to play with the hem of his white t-shirt. “He told me to drop a couple of buttons on my top.” You say it fast and nonchalant, as if you can trick Jax into thinking it’s not a big deal. 

He’s not fooled though. His grip on your waist tightens and you can see his jaw tense. “And then?” He grits out. You still don’t meet his eyes, afraid to see the anger there.

“I got caught up in the moment.” You reply as a means to explain yourself. Before he can say anything you continue, talking quickly as panic starts to rise in your voice. 

“Jax, I know what you’re thinking. He’s an asshole and it’s wrong and he’s taking advantage of me and it’s not okay. _I know_. But I wasn’t _forced_ to do anything. I _decided_ in that moment to do what I needed to do to get the account, which will be a huge stepping stone for me. I _really_ need this.” Your breathing is picking up now and tears start to pool in your eyes. 

You keep your head down, avoiding his gaze. You pull your arms around your waist, feeling ashamed and a little embarrassed. “Do you think less of me?” Your voice is soft. 

Hearing that, his anger dissolves a little. He hates seeing this way. How could you think that he would ever-could ever-judge you for anything? 

“Hey, hey-” His voice softer now as he cups your face in his hands and pulls it up to meet your eyes with his. “I could never think less of you. _Ever_. Babe-” He pauses, unsure of the right words to assure you. “I’m a firm believer in doing what you gotta do. Trust me, I’ve done a lot _worse_ for a lot _less_.” He raises his eyebrows and smirks a little, trying to lighten the moment for your benefit. 

You lean forward and put your hands on his chest as you press your lips to his, all of the emotions you were feeling pouring into the kiss. He pulls back a little and gives you a quick kiss on your forehead. 

“Jax…” You start hesitantly. “I really don’t want you to do anything about this. This is my job and I _need_ to handle it on my own.”

He lets out a sigh. His blue eyes looking at you with a measured expression. You know he’s struggling with an inner battle; the man he _wants_ to be versus the one his life has _shaped_ him to be. You speak up before he has a chance to.

“If you barge in and make a scene with my boss it’ll only make things worse, for me at work and it could stir up trouble for you. I promise to tell you if anything else happens. Please.” You look at him with pleading eyes.

“ _A/N…_ ” He starts to argue but pauses when he sees the look on your face. He shakes his head and closes his eyes. He opens them, determined, and looks at you sharply. “Assholes like him don’t stop at a couple of buttons. I need to make sure you’re safe. I’m _not_ happy with this situation, but…” He sighs again, resigning himself to the decision he’s made. “You tell me if anything happens. _Anything_. I mean it, babe.”

Relieved, you throw your arms around his neck and hug him tightly. “I will, I swear.” He rubs circles on your back while pressing to your neck. 

_Nothing else is going to happen,_ you think, _this was just a tiny bump in the road. That was the end of it._

 _That was the end of it._

You say it in your head again and again as a mantra, willing it to be true. But you couldn’t ignore the nagging feeling in the pit of your stomach. 

You squeezed Jax tighter, needing to bring yourself back here with him in this moment. Letting go of him, you wanted to move the evening along and you had the perfect distraction in mind.

“So…are you a Ludacris fan? Because if you are, let me tell you, _2 Fast 2 Furious_ is going blow your fucking mind.” Jax lets out a laugh, amazed at how you can always lighten the mood effortlessly. “Let’s do it, babe. How many of these movies are there?”

You pretend that you don’t hear him as you get up to grab the dvd.


	3. Chapter 3

After two weeks, you’re quite proud of the work you’ve done on the Madison account. You didn’t know what to expect from the new clients after your boss’ warning. However you were delightfully surprised that they were all perfect gentlemen. The team worked well together and you really felt like you were proving yourself. Luckily, you had successfully avoided being alone with your boss, though you knew that couldn’t last forever.

You’d kept your promise to Jax. You had told him that nothing else had happened because _technically_ nothing had. Not really.

He hadn’t said or done anything since the buttons incident, _per se_ , but you couldn’t shake the creepy vibe he was giving off. Every once in a while you could feel his eyes on you and a chill would run down your spine. There were the little touches. Nothing blatantly inappropriate—he wasn’t a complete idiot—but a hand on the shoulder or a brisk touch on your back as he passed by you in the copy room, every time leaving you nauseous and uneasy.

No one in the office even seemed to notice. No one except Kaitlyn. Of course. The looks she gave you, she might as well be shouting “w _hore_ ” in front of the whole office. Did she think you _wanted_ his attention? She probably thought you got the account by sleeping with him.

 _She can think whatever she wants._ You were too busy thinking about tonight. You were tempted to fake a serious illness to get out of the annual dinner your boss always hosted, but you knew you couldn’t. It was too important. Too much schmoozing was done at these stupid things, you had to make an appearance. Plus you’d had a hell of time convincing Jax that you would be fine.

You would eat, schmooze, and get out of there. No big deal.

——————–

You take a deep breath and look at yourself in the bathroom mirror as you wash your hands. _Thank god_ the night is almost over. You smooth your dress down and open the door to the hallway, revving yourself up to return to the crowd, when you bump harshly into Kaitlyn.

“Sorry. It’s all yours.” You gesture to the bathroom. You try to keep the annoyance out of your voice. Judging by the look on her face you don’t think you did a great job.

“All finished getting primping yourself for _him_?” She sneers.

That’s it. Enough of this shit. “Okay, _what_ is your problem? Do you seriously think anything is going on? Anything I signed up for, anyway?” You raise your hands and drop them back down to your sides in a huff. When she doesn’t answer right away you turn to walk away, rolling your eyes. Before you take a full step, Kaitlyn grabs your arm and pulls you into the bathroom, closing the door behind you.

“What the hell—”

She cuts you off. “Did he…did he do something to you?” Her normal bitchy tone is gone, replaced by sincerity—and possibly fear? The look in her eyes in intense and unrelenting. You’re stunned into silence. You open your mouth to reply but shut it again. What do you do in this situation? Was she trying to trick you somehow? Had he done something similar with her?

She sees your hesitation and her face softens. “Look, he has a history with more than one girl in the office. There have been cases when they take him up on whatever he’s offering, but most of us are just trying to get by unscathed.”

Your mind is reeling. One word catches your attention though. “Us?”

Her eyes turn glassy. “Yeah. Us.”

Suddenly your body is filled with rage. You were being naive to think that you were the first and only woman he’s treated this way. Seriously, _what the fuck is wrong with him?_ You know you can’t stay quiet now. You told Jax you needed to handle it, and now you knew how.

“Kaitlyn, we need to talk to the other girls.”

——————–

The office had never been so quiet. Employees poked their heads out of their cubicles to get a glimpse of your boss as he was escorted out of the building. As he got closer and you finally forced your eyes to meet his, there wasn’t anger there as you expected.

His gaze never left yours with an expression that could only be described as predatory.

As he passed you, he leaned in to whisper in your ear, his breath hot on your neck. “You think you’ve won, now?” He winked at you before a security guard grabbed his elbow and led him out of the building. As soon as you see him disappear, you let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding.

——————–

“The girls were really nervous to come forward, I didn’t know if it would actually happen. I can’t believe it.”

You called Jax as soon as you could to tell him the good news.

“I’m proud of you babe.” You hear Jax say as you’re on the phone with him at your desk. You hear him sigh in relief.

You were relieved, too. Of course you were. You helped affect real change and it felt good. Powerful, even. There was a small part of you that was still nervous though. You decided to give Jax the reader’s digest version of the day’s events, excluding your—now—ex-boss’ parting words, not wanting to worry him more than he already has been.

“Y/N? You okay?” You realize you’ve been quiet for a minute. “Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” You respond quickly. “Are you coming over tonight?” You didn’t think the asshole would actually do anything, but having Jax there would make you feel safer.

“Sure thing, darlin’. Want me to pick you up? We still have 3 more movies to go.” They way he says it, you know that classic Jax Teller smirk is pulling on his lips. Mmm—his lips. You could definitely have some fun with those lips later. Vin Diesel might have to wait.

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Your butterflies are on red alert for the rest of the afternoon.

——————–

You’re the last one in the office, again. You pull your bag off your shoulder to dig your keys out, and lock the front doors behind you. Starting down the sidewalk to wait for Jax in the parking lot, you hear footsteps behind you.

“I left something in my office.” His voice is low and controlled. You stop in your tracks. You slowly turn to see the same predatory eyes from this afternoon looking right at you. Your heart rate picks up and you try to keep the fear from showing on your face.

“You’re going to have to talk with Security about that. And it’s _not_ your office anymore.” Scared or not, this moment was a bit satisfying. You can’t help the slight smirk that tugs at the corner of your lips.

“Listen here you teasing little bitch—” He takes a couple of heavy steps towards you. You back up instinctively, but he reaches forward and grabs your arm before you can get too far. “You think can just parade yourself around the office, practically _begging_ for my attention, then spin some bullshit to HR and get me fucking fired?” You almost can’t hear him he’s talking so low, you can smell the stench of alcohol on his breath, and you’re actually terrified of what he might do.

“I—I…” All you can do is stutter, your brain not comprehending what to say to get you out of this situation. Your fear seems to only agitate him more. He lets go of your arm and pushes you against the wall of the building, his hand clamping around your throat.

“Who the _FUCK_ do you think you are!?” No longer concerned with being quiet, his voice bellows in the night air. All you can feel is the rough brick scratching your back and the painful grip he has around your neck. You bring your hands up, covering his, in a futile attempt to pull him off of you. Tears start rolling down your cheeks as you gasp for any oxygen you can get into your lungs.

You hear the faint roar of a motorcycle getting closer as your vision starts to go black.

——————–

_“Y/N!”  
_

_“Y/N, baby, wake up! Can you hear me!?”  
_

_Jax,_ you think. You force your eyes open, blinking a few times until your vision clears. When it does, you see your favorite blue eyes staring back at you.

“Jax, what—what happened?” You start to sit up, Jax’s hand on your back to steady you. You look around and see a man lying on the ground not far from you, bloody and not moving. Your memory comes rushing back and your your eyes go wide with panic. “Is…is he…” You can’t finish the question. You put your hand on your chest to try to calm your heart down and control your breathing.

“No.” Jax immediately cups your face in his hands and moves his head down so his eyes are level with yours. “But you’re safe, babe.” His eyes roam over you, looking for any injuries. He tilts your chin up to inspect the mark already forming along your neck. His fingers caress the bruising skin. “Y/N, I’m so sorry, I should’ve been here sooner—I got caught up—” His eyes filling with tears as he leans in to take your mouth in a desperate kiss.

You pull back to look at him, feeling dazed and overwhelmed. “No, Jax.” You shake your head, “I could’ve died if you hadn’t gotten here when you did.”

Jax sighs. “We need to get you to a hospital.” He leans to pick you up, but you put your hand on his chest, stopping him. “Please just take me home, Jackson. I promise I’m okay, I just want to go home.” He looks like he’s about to argue, but looking at the exhaustion in your face, he relents.

“Can you ride?”

——————–

Not an hour later and you are showered and in bed wearing Jax’s t-shirt. He wanted to stay with you tonight it felt so good to feel his warmth pressed up against you. Both on your sides facing one another, you nuzzle your head deeper into his chest. You place small kisses to his hard muscles, enjoying this cozy moment.

He pulls your face up so he can look at you. “Y/N, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Shhh” You hush him and place a sweet kiss on his nose. “I’m okay.” And you really are. A bit shaken—how could you not be—but everything had happened so quickly, and Jax had gotten there before anything worse happened. And _a lot_ worse could’ve happened.

His hand comes up to your cheek, his thumb caressing your skin. “I can’t stand the thought of anything happening to you.” His voice comes out thick with emotion. “I care about you so much, Y/N. If I had gotten there any later…if I’d lost you—”

“But you didn’t. You saved me. And you have me.” You push his shoulder back and pull your body on top of his, straddling him. “You have me.” You repeat yourself before bending down and taking his lips in yours, reassuring him that you’re here with him.

His hands run up your thighs and rest on your hips, pushing them harder against him. He takes control of the kiss, his tongue fighting yours for dominance. You feel his erection grow underneath your core, you grind down harder, forcing a growl from his throat.

In one fluid motion he sits up and flips you so he’s on top, his hands caging you in under him. He continues to kiss you as his hands roam down your body, finding their way under your shirt. You lift yourself up enough for him to tear it over your head, his mouth instantly going to your neck, sucking hard, wet kisses behind your ear. You let out a small moan, encouraging him to continue. The pulsing between your thighs is almost unbearable, your need for him growing with every kiss. He makes his way along your collar bone and down your chest. When he gets to your breasts, he sticks his tongue out to lightly lap at one of your nipples. You whine and arch your back, wanting more from him. He looks up at you with a smirk before returning his attention to where you want it and taking your nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking while he brings his hand up to pinch the other. When he’s satisfied with his work, he moves to the other one, giving it the same glorious attention.

You close your eyes, enjoying the sensation. You put your hands in his hair, pulling a little.

“Jax” You pant.

You can’t wait anymore.

“Jax” You say again, pulling his hair so he has to look up at you. He pulls at your nipple with his teeth before he lets go.

“I need you…inside of me. _Now_.” Your voice is desperate and uncontrolled.

You see the fire burn in his eyes as he makes his way back up to you, kissing your fiercely. You try to pull him in closer, but he lifts off of you, getting off the bed. His eyes never leave yours as he pulls his boxers down and steps out of them, kicking them to the side. You watch him cross the room to pick his pants up from the floor, fishing a condom out before discarding them again.

Jax climbs up on the foot of the bed and leans forward to kiss the skin below your belly button. Kissing his way down, he hooks his thumbs in your panties before sliding them off completely. He pushes up so he’s on his knees in front of you, and puts one hand on each of your knees, pulling your legs apart. He takes a second to look at you, pure lust filling his eyes.

“You look so good like this babe. So beautiful.” You bite your bottom lip. He reaches forward, swiping a finger up your core to see if you’re ready for him and groans at how wet you are. He brings his finger to his mouth, sucking your juices off of it before tearing open the foil packet and sliding the condom down his impressive length.

You squirm in anticipation, feeling like you’re going to explode if you don’t get relief soon. Jax settles between your legs again and lines himself up with your entrance. He leans forward to capture your lips, pulling back just enough to whisper, “Are you ready?” You nod and he slowly pushes into you. You gasp, not expecting the sudden stretch and dig your nails into his back.

“Y/N?” His voice is strained but theres a hint of concern.

“It’s okay, it’s good.” You assure him and wrap your legs around his back, pulling him closer.

He starts to move then, pulling himself almost completely out before pushing back inside again. Your moans fill the otherwise silent room as you take him in, loving the fullness. “Baby, you feel so good” your voice barely above a whisper.

You hold him tight against you, not needing to voice the words that this is how you need him— _close_. It’s not gentle, but not exactly rough either. It’s the intensity of everything thats happened—and what almost happened, raw emotion pouring out of each of you.

His face is nestled into your neck, placing hot kisses there as he pumps into you faster and unrelenting. _“Fuck, Y/N.”_ He moves your hips up, changing the angle, causing him to hit that amazing spot deep inside of you.

_“Oh, god…_

_“Yes…yes…”_

_“ Please, baby…”_

You cry out over and over, unable to form any other words. You feel yourself begin to tighten around him. He feels it too, grabbing your hips and slamming harder into you to the point where you’re on the border of pleasure and pain.

“Cum for me, baby.” He growls into your neck.

His words send you over the edge. Tightening your grip around him, your orgasm overtakes you, a loud moan coming out of you as your nails scratch down his back so hard you think you might’ve broken the skin of his reaper tattoo.

He continues his pace as you come down. When he’s sure you’re finished, he pushes towards his own release, wrapping his hands underneath you to hold you even closer. His movements grow erratic and he moans low in his throat as he reaches his own climax.

He’s still for a moment, hovering above you, his forehead pressed against yours. Both of you breathing heavy, you look up at him, drowsy from pleasure and exhaustion. “That was…” You start, but can’t think of a word right now in your orgasm-drunk state that accurately describes what _that was_.

A smile spreads across his face. “Yeah” He breathes out, agreeing with your unsaid words. He pulls out of you and disposes of the condom quickly before joining you again, pulling you tight against his chest.

You wrap your hand around him. You’re both sweaty, but you can’t let him go, you never want to let him go.

You sigh, content and satisfied. “How are you feeling?” You ask him. When he doesn’t answer right away, you peek up at his face, seeing that his eyes are closed. You think he might’ve fallen asleep, but then a slow smile creeps across his features before he answers, “I like you.”

A _very attractive_ snort-laugh escapes your mouth before you can help it. You nuzzle back into his chest.

“I like you too, Jackson.”


End file.
